


Hell of a Ritual

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [10]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, Graphic depictions of violence - Freeform, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: The Hive are trying to drain the Traveler of its Light, Aaron and Spencer go to stop it.





	Hell of a Ritual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future
> 
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Warmind, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 13,
> 
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki).
> 
>  **Warnings** : Graphic Depictions of Violence, Death, War, Genocide
> 
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Spencer spun the ship to where it was upside down. He grinned as Aaron exclaimed and grabbed the roof of the ship to stay in his seat. They were finishing a flyby patrol of the surface of the Moon. The leaders still hadn't made a decision on what they were going to do about what information GARCIA had culled from the World's Grave.

"Urgent transmission incoming on ALL channels," GARCIA called out. She floated closer the speaker in the ship like it was going to let her hear it better. Spencer frowned and looked down at the speaker. They hadn't had one of those since Spencer had been revived from death. "It's from the Speaker."

"Nothing is more important now. We believe the HIve are engaged in a ritual that is draining The Traveler of its light. Whatever power they wield must be understood ... and destroyed."

"BAU team 2 responding," Spencer said as he pressed the button to transmit his speech back. A beacon appeared on the flight computer, and Spencer turned the ship to match the trajectory that they needed to fly on to get there. It was not taking them to Archer's Line but another place.

"Where are we going?"

"Given the information that I was able to get from the World's Grave and what a few other teams have got from Hive minions on Earth we think that it's happening somewhere close to the Hellmouth."

"Hellmouth?" Spencer asked. The name was kind of familiar from something that he had read about in Old Earth history. It had been a fiction series about a girl fighting monsters and Spencer kind of felt like her at the moment.

"Sound inviting," Aaron deadpanned.

"Yes, well that is their name for it. I have their maps now as well as the names of all of their fugly asses."

"Fugly?" Aaron and Spencer said at the same time.

"Morgan found the word. It's a mash of fucking ugly. I adore to use it in relation to Hive because it fits almost all of them."

"Fugly does work," Aaron said, but he said nothing else.

Spencer got them close to the Hellmouth and allowed GARCIA to take over. Spencer checked over his weapons. He still didn't have a heavy weapon that he liked. They were dropped right where the beacon said they would be. Spencer looked around. It seemed kind of peaceful where they were. It looked like old ruins, and Spencer could believe that he was searching for a lost civilization for a few seconds. Then the reality came down on him. He wasn't. He was going to be fighting for the Traveler's light.

"This stupid Hive ritual could be happening in any one of the thousands of chambers that the Hive have created inside of the Moon. I can map the whole of the Hive Fortress inside of the Moon if we find a crack deep enough."

"I see two on the scan," Spencer said as he pointed to a spot directly in front of them and one a little further away. "Aaron, head to the other one. I'll scan this one and see if there are any other that might work in case yours does not."

"Sounds good."

Spencer walked to the first crack. GARCIA scanned it.

"Okay, good enough scan but not enough to locate the ritual yet. Let's look around while Hotch gets to the other one."

Spencer started in the opposite direction that Aaron had gone to see if he could find another crack in the ground. Aaron's crack was a lot further away, and Spencer knew that it would take time to get there.

"Hotch found it! We have to get deeper into the Temple of Crota."

"Great," Spencer said.

"Hotch is on his way back to us, he wants me to relay the message to you that you are not to enter without him." GARCIA sounded unsure of herself, but Spencer knew that was because she didn't like to tell them what to do, even if it was a relay of a message from another team member.

"There is an entrance to the Temple here?" Spencer asked.

"No, we have to go back to the same entrance as before. You are just closer than he is," GARCIA said.

Spencer summoned his Sparrow. He sat astride it until Aaron got to him. He didn't relish going to a place where there were enemies alone. Aaron kept on going, but he slowed until Spencer caught up to him and then he started to gain speed again. They passed a lot of Fallen on the way to the Temple, but they were going so fast that not a single shot from them landed on them. That made it nice right up until they couldn't use the Sparrows anymore but by then they were a lot closer, and the only enemies that they had to worry about were the ones in front of the Temple.

There was the point where they could go no further forward on the Sparrows, so they got off. As soon as Spencer jumped up, there was static over the comms. Spencer turned around looked at Aaron who was jumping up as well.

"Someone is trying to talk to us," GARCIA said. She floated up like getting higher would allow the connection to get stronger. "It could be the Speaker."

GARCIA went up even higher, and Aaron's followed as well. There was just white noise and a lot of static over the comms.

"No luck." GARCIA made an indecipherable grumble noise before she floated down. "Too much interference. Let's get out in the open, and I might have a better chance of locking onto this signal that we are getting."

Through the too close for comfort path they walked and when they entered the open area, Spencer was shocked that there was no Hive to fight. It was empty like a Ghost Town and Spencer didn't like it. He slung his gun over his shoulder and drew his handgun. He liked the weight of it better than anything else at the moment. Even if he wanted to have his knives in his hand. His skin was itching, and he didn't like it.

"I don't like this," Spencer said aloud.

"Neither do I. Let's get inside as soon as possible." Aaron was holding his Scout Rifle, but he looked just as upset set at everything as Spencer felt. They crept forward. Spencer's eyes were drawn to the spot where they had burned the body of the Guardian and his Ghost.

Just as they reached the burned spot, the static started up again.

"You're interesting. Not entirely interesting, but... you have promise." It was a female Exo voice that Spencer didn't know. He looked at Aaron and kind of hated that he couldn't see his face. The line of Aaron's body though said that he was upset.

"Who is that?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know; I'm losing the signal." GARCIA floated up again almost like she was chasing the signal. Her body expanded greatly, and the electrostatic grew practically too bright for Spencer's eyes. He figured that the other GARCIA was doing the same just out of Spencer's sight.

"Guardians, I know what you're about to do. It's brave. But there are enemies out here you would not believe," the female Exo continued.

"Out where?" Spencer asked.

"Go down and face the Hive, and if you live, come find me," she continued.

GARCIA huffed as she floated down to them again. "Signal dropped. I got some broken coordinates—Venus, Northern Hemisphere. Ishtar region. Great. What do we do now?"

There was a growl from down in the Temple, and Spencer looked toward it.

"We go down," Spencer said.

Aaron took the lead, and Spencer heard the fire of his gun before Spencer saw what made the growling noise. It was an Ogre. Spencer raised his gun and started to fire right into the considerable forehead/face of the Ogre. It was the best and the quickest way of killing it. The Acolytes there were around more like nuisances than anything else, so Spencer ignored them until the Ogre was dead. Spencer slid his gun home and drew his knives before he took off to the left to take out the Acolytes. Spencer heard Aaron's gun and hoped that the man didn't try and take out the ones on Spencer's side. When the last was dead, Spencer stepped to the edge of the level that he was on and looked around below him. He smiled as he realized that all of them were dead. Spencer jumped down to the lowest level, hearing Aaron jumping down as well. He could hear the almost puffs of air that Aaron landed on to jump up or down depending on the direction that he was going.

"Down into the rabbit hole we go," Spencer said as he nodded toward the only opening that was there. "Who goes first?"

"Me," Aaron nearly growled.

Spencer nodded and waited for Aaron to go. The stranger who was speaking to them over the comms had to be the one that Spencer had seen twice now, and Spencer didn't like that. It meant that at least he was being stalked. He wasn't sure what he thought about that. He had no clue who the Exo Stranger was, and he wanted to know. If the Traveler weren't at risk at the moment, Spencer would be leaving and going to Venus and demanding answers.

"Is your head in this?" Aaron asked.

"Yes."

"Good because I really don't want to see you die over not paying attention to where we are going, even if GARCIA can bring you back to life.

The first thing that they came across was what looked like a ship in the middle of a room. Hive were everywhere. Spencer knew they needed to go down further. There was a single-minded purpose to every single move that he made. He used as little ammo as possible while also trying to get through quickly. There was no chatter between him and Aaron or even them and the two GARCIAs. Down and down they went through several waves of enemies bent on stopping them.

The next massive room that they found, there was a big machine in there.

"Hive seeder," Spencer said. He saw that it was very active. Spencer wished that they could just blow it up, but they needed to stop the ritual first. "Just like the ones that are invading Earth right now."

"If we don't finish this, the Hive will send more of them to Earth," GARCIA said.

Spencer just grunted in agreeance, and he started into the room a little more, looking for enemies to fight. There was nothing. GARCIA floated to the edge of the room where a doorway was, and as she got near, Hive started to come out of it. GARCIA shot backward and disappeared while Spencer took aim with his Scout Rifle. Two Knights charged at them, and while Spencer was focused on them, he heard the eerie almost whine of the Cursed Thrall. Spencer dropped the first Knight to see the Thrall behind it. He started to fire at the Thrall, killing it. It tossed the Knight off of its feet and with a few shots from Spencer and a few from Aaron, it took the Knight out.

"Down and down we go," Aaron said, and it lightened the mood a little bit but not enough.

Another two sets of stairs and they were coming out into a large room. It's already full of Hive, and a Tombship jumps in to drop off more. A Wizard, a couple of Knights, Acolytes, and even Thrall filled the room. Spencer steadied himself and settled with is Scout Rifle out to pick everything off as quick as possible. Aaron used his Sniper Rifle to take out the Knights and the Wizard while Spencer worked on the smaller ones.

From the doorway at the other end of the room ran three more Knights. Spencer groaned and jumped down to be on the same level as them as they spread out. There was nothing else alive in the room. The Knights were shocked at Spencer jumping down like he did and they paused long enough for Aaron to drop down behind him. He took a shot at each one of them with his Golden Gun. They all crumbled to dust in front of Spencer's eyes.

"Well, you beat me to that."

"Save the Nova Bomb for whatever we face at the end."

More Acolytes waited for them in the next room. Spencer started to fire as soon as he saw their slightly glowing forehead. Thrall ran at Spencer as he rounded the corner and then the boom of a Knight shooting at them had Spencer jumping back even more. It took them longer than Spencer would have wanted to clear the room. Time was of the essence in making sure that the ritual was stopped.

When the room was finally clear, Spencer looked at his HUD to see where the ritual was in relation to where they were. Up. They needed to go up, eventually.

"Here it is, the darkest of all of the Hive's chambers," GARCIA said as they approached the doors. The doors were massive and started to open up, two sides going left and right and a top section going up. Spencer looked through the scope on his rifle. There was a vast black shard of something floating in the room, and he could see three Wizards floating around it. The shard was the focal point so Spencer wondered how he could blow it up.

"Kill the Wizards?" Aaron asked.

"Actually," Spencer said as he looked at the floating Hive. "Those are Witches. Siphon Witches but yes, kill them."

"I'm going to stay at the edge of the room and get set up with my sniper rifle."

"No time. Just shoot to kill without getting set up, Aaron. We don't have time." Spencer walked into the room, firing to disrupt the first Witch. Spencer watched as the shield around the second drop as Aaron fired a shot at it. It wasn't gone entirely. The shield dropped with Aaron's next shot, and it was another before the Witches really felt that she was in danger. Spencer focused on his own Witch and hoped that she didn't get the best of him.

With the Witches focusing on them, Spencer knew that the ritual wasn't going to go forward. The Traveler was safe at least for now. With shots to keep the third Witch away from being able to fire at them, Aaron and Spencer worked on the other two and then focused wholly on the third.

"That was too easy," Aaron said.

"Yes." Spencer walked up to the device that he could hear making a humming noise. The screaming of Hive pulled Spencer's eyes off of the device. He looked at the doorways on the other side of the room as Thrall rushed in.

"You stay at the device, and I'll keep the lower area clear," Aaron said.

Hell broke loose between all of the denizens of the Hive rushing in to kill the Guardians who dared enter their sacred chambers. Spencer kept his eyes out for the Cursed Thrall because they would be the most damaging to Aaron and Spencer, possibly taking out GARCIA at the same time.

When the room was clear again, Spencer looked at the two main doors and waited. The room started to shake as something roared at them. The sound echoed down the halls and reverberated inside of Spencer's body. Something was pissed. A door began to open, and Spencer saw the Ogre that was inside. He took off running and planned on bombing it back to the hell that it crawled out of it before it got into the room. Thrall tried to escape from the hallway, but Spencer launched his Nova Bomb out before they got far at all. The Ogre was trapped, and with Aaron firing at it and Spencer pulling his handgun to empty the magazine into its head, it was dead in seconds.

Spencer walked back up to where the device was, and GARCIA popped out to scan it.

"What is this thing, GARCIA?" Aaron asked as he came to rest beside Spencer at the device.

"It's a shard of the Traveler!"

Spencer looked at the shard and frowned as the darkness that was wrapped around it started to disappear.

"They were devouring the Light that even the shard put off," Spencer said. He jumped down to the lower level and stepped up to the dais that the Shard was floating above. He reached up and touched the shard. He could feel the Light of it. He turned to look at Aaron. "And that voice told us that there were enemies worse than this on Venus?"

"Great," Aaron said.

"Yeah." Spencer looked back at the shard and frowned. They needed to prepare before heading to Venus.

"We have a lot to do. We need to get you better armor. I've been looking at a new set, and I want you to come and look at it. We can work on getting you a heavy weapon. I know you have been eyeing my sword. Let's head home, reequip, and then head out."

"What if the Vanguard denies us the ability to go to Venus. We aren't supposed to do anything without them okaying it," Spencer said.

"I've never asked for permission to do what is right before and I am not going to start now."

"Then let's go."

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> Sign-ups for authors and artists have begun for Every Fandom Big Bang, which accepts pairings from any fandom! Our motto is "Your fandom fits our bang!" The story minimum word count is only 5K with no max. For more information or to sign up go to [Every Fandom Big Bang](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com) on WordPress. Stories can be posted here. So, if you don't have a WordPress account it's not a big deal.


End file.
